


For him

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray struggles with those three special words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song For Him by Troye Sivan.

Gray taps his foot. He pokes his head into the aisle, checks for any sign of progress and glares when his search proves fruitless. Again.

He sighs. Of course the train would choose this day to break down in the middle of nowhere. He should be home by now, back where he belongs. He rubs his temples and lets out a long, slow breath.

If they get this hunk of shit moving soon, he'll be home in just under two hours. He grumbles some less than gentlemanly words and leans his head back.

His phone lights up.  _ I want you home too, Gray-bae but acting like a princess wont help. _ Gray snorts. “Up yours, Ashes.”  _ Try to get some sleep. I'll see you soon. _

A smile tugs at Gray’s lips but he rolls his eyes, if only on principle. Gray slides his eyes shut. He's only listening because he sacrificed precious sleep the night before talking to Natsu until the sun came up.

* * *

Gray jolts awake. The voice on the intercom continues to ramble.  _ “We have arrived at Magnolia station. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience.” _

He shoves up from his seat so abruptly he gets dizzy. He shakes it off and yanks his bag out from the overhead and shoves his way past other passengers.

He clambers into a taxi, “Hey, I need to get to-”

“Jacob?” the driver asks.

“Uh-” Gray looks out the window to find a man fast approaching, throwing rude gestures in his direction.  _ Oh. _ He must have called ahead and reserved this cab. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m Jacob. To the Fairy Tail guild hall, please.”

The driver doesn't look like he buys Gray’s fib, but he plugs the SE cord in and drives off all the same.

Gray runs a hand through his hair. It's disheveled from rubbing against the awful material of his seat on the train, but he tries not to care much. It helps that he knows Natsu won't care.

His stomach swoops.  _ Natsu. _ The little shit has completely wormed his way into Gray’s heart, probably long before he realized it.

It was slow, Gray’s understanding of what he feels. One minute he was swinging a fist at Natsu’s face, and in the same instant he missed. In the next, Natsu laughed; loud, obnoxious, and cute and Gray felt an odd stirring in his chest, a tingle in the tips of his fingers that matched an itch to feel Natsu's hair under his palm.

One day he was digging into Natsu, grunting and growling because he had pissed Gray off, and moments later he was kissing him. He could barely look at the idiot afterward, Natsu had to pry his hands away from his face to kiss him back.

The week that followed wasn’t easy, they were dancing around boundaries they hadn't named, toeing lines they couldn't see. Then Natsu jabbed a finger into his chest, “You can't just keep kissing me and not ask me out, jack ass! It's rude.”

Gray nearly shoved him out his bedroom window, he was so embarrassed.

He is thankful, though. Thankful that Natsu had the courage to speak what he tucked away deep in his chest. Gray took him out for ice cream that day, because Natsu is a damn child before anything else, and from that day forth, the dragon slayer was his.  _ Is _ his.

Gray bites his lip, barely containing a smile. Two weeks. He spent two weeks with Natsu after that ridiculous date before he got that damn job request. He finished it as fast as he could, never admitting he was pushing himself, never saying out loud that he was working himself ragged so he could be home in two months instead of three.

He still thinks Natsu knew this whole time. He knows Gray all too well. Gray would be embarrassed if he wasn't positive that Natsu would have done the same.

He shifts to the edge of his seat. It's right there, the guild hall. He digs his wallet out and slaps 100 jewel into the driver’s hand. He barely remembers to thank the man before retrieving his bag.

Gray  _ just _ has the trunk closed before the doors fly open and Natsu comes running out. His eyes meet Gray’s and he stops, smile spreading over his face.

Something tightens in Gray’s chest, only to swell out and spread warmth. How he went two whole months without this moron, he'll never know.

“Gray,” Natsu breathes. He charges forward and Gray barely lets go of his bag before he’s lifted off the ground in a strong, tight hug.

Natsu’s energy flares and a purr rumbles in his chest. Gray squeezes him harder, lets the vibration roll through his body.

Gray missed this, missed Natsu, everything. Missed his smell, his warmth, and his stupid, stupid laugh.

Natsu finally sets him down, but he doesn't let go. He blinks bright, tear brimmed eyes at Gray and his heart stutters against his ribs. How has Natsu managed to turn him into such a sap?

Another purr thunders out from Natsu, the same way it does with Gajeel when he hasn't seen Levy in- “Oh my god.” Gray buries his face in Natsu's neck.

Several words flit through his mind, but two stand out:  _ mate, love. _

The first he's had his suspicions about since their third date, but the second? It's a whole different level of uncharted territory, something he knows has nothing to do with fate. He's read enough on the subject, courtesy of a book Freed gifted him with before he left.

Gray lets out a shuddering breath and bites back a laugh, because it's absolutely ridiculous how slow he is on the uptake for this kind of thing. He pulls back and forces himself to look Natsu in the eye. His lip is quivering, he can feel it, but he needs to push through it. Natsu deserves to know.

Gray’s hands fist in the back of Natsu's vest. He can do this. Definitely. Maybe.

Breathe in, breathe out.

“Natsu,” Gray says, voice shaking only a little. “Natsu, I... I-”

It's there, right on the tip of his tongue, _I love_ _you,_ but the words sit too heavy in his mouth. 

And Natsu laughs, shakes his head, but nothing in his expression is mocking. He leans in, presses a soft kiss to the corner of Gray’s mouth. “I know, Gray. Me, too.” 

Gray flounders, mouth opening for a moment only to shut once more. Natsu gives him another kiss, a lingering one on his lips. “I get it isn’t easy for you to say, but I know.”

Gray smiles and draws Natsu closer before he snorts. “I forgot how gross your hot breath is.”

Natsu grunts. “Way to ruin the moment, Snowflake.”

“Shut up,” Gray laughs. He breathes in Natsu's scent and fights the sigh in his chest. “Thanks.”

The word doesn’t cover Gray’s gratitude, the way he appreciates Natsu always knowing exactly what he means.

“Don't worry about it.”

But Natsu gets it all the same.


End file.
